


Three Letter Word

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew has one question for Destiny.





	Three Letter Word

**Three Letter Word**

“They’re never going to accept  ** _this_**.” 

It wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking forward to; maybe he thought the diamond would win her over, that some residue of their romance still remained, yet she stared at him as though he were a stranger.

“I don’t care if our families accept it, Des. I’m asking you to marry me.” His courage was rapidly depleting as she hesitated, his body on the verge of giving out as he continued to kneel in front of her, “We’re a family. Me, you, and Drew. Nothing can come between us unless we let them.”

 


End file.
